just one night
by babybibee88
Summary: hey guy this is a lemon if you dont like please dont read! This is a Black*star x Crona i havn't seen anything like this soo idk r&r and i do not own soul eater but i do act like crona
1. Chapter 1

Just one night please

It was a Friday night and everybody was at the spa. Well everybody expect Black star and Crona. Crona was now living with Soul and Maka. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty all went to some spa for the night. Black star said "nah I'm not into that girly stuff." Maka chopped him. Soul grinned and replied "not cool man not cool." Black star grinned as blood slowly dripped off his forehead. Crona just laughed. Crona wanted to stay in even though Tsubaki and maka tried coaxing her out. That Friday night it was raining hard! Crona was scared and Ragnarok was no help. All he was doing was bullying her. "why are you so scared it's just a rain storm after all!" Crona picked up the phone and called Black Star. Black star was woken up by the phone ringing "hello?" he answered sleepily. "b-b-b-black star can you come stay the night with me p-p-p-please ? The rain is getting heavy" black star rubbed his eyes and replied "sure Crona give me ten mins" "t-t-t-thanks black star" they both hung up the phone. He threw together a bag and took off to Souls and Makas apartment. Crona went downstairs and waited for him. There was a knock at the door. Crona got up and let him in.

Black star was soaked and Crona laughed and said "black star you look like a drowned rat." Black star laughed too "yea I guess I am huh?" "black star go get dried off and put dry clothes on ok?" he nodded and went upstairs to get dried off and change his clothes. Raggy came out and said "EWWWWW CRONA THAT'S GROSS!? WHY ARE YOU THINKING LIKE THAT ABOUT BLACK STAR?! THAT'S JUST PLAIN GROSS!" Crona blushed and replied "shut up Raggy and go to sleep please?" he smacked her and disappeared. Black star came down and asked "what was that about?" Crona shook her head. Black star was dressed in his boxers and a under shirt. He looked over at Crona dressed in her thin nightie and thought to himself "damn when did she get full breasts, curves and her ass? Fuck this is just turning me on stop looking at her!" "Crona..." Crona looked up with her soft lavender eyes "yes black star?" Black Star looked at Crona and started to say "y-y-y-y-your…" and he just leaned in and kissed her softly at first. Crona kissed back deeper and surprised not only herself but black star as well. He pushed her back on the couch and kissed her even deeper. She broke the kiss "b-b-b-black star" he looked up eyes full of lust "yes Crona?" "Let's go upstairs to my room please?" black star nodded and got up. He was hard and she blushed and wondered why was she so wet? It was only a hot kiss between her and black star. "Oh god what's happening "she thought to herself getting up slowly. "Crona you ok?" "yea why black star?" "Nothing it's just you ascent as shy as I thought..."

Crona laughed and walked upstairs to her room swaying her hips. Black star was nearly panting watching her walk to her room. "Black star you coming?" she asked. Black star jumped the last step. He thought to himself "holy fuck what am I doing? Maka would chop me so hard if she knew what was happening. It was just once right?" it seemed Crona read his mind and said "it's only a time thing black star and no one needs to know please" "Crona why am I here anyway?" he asked. "Because of the storm is scary" she replied. "so it lead to this… us fucking?" he inquired? 'Yea I guess soo…" Black star pinned her to the bed, but she didn't like that so she kissed him deeply rolling so she was on top. Black star groaned feeling crona's weight on top of his very hard cock. Crona smirks at the sound of his groan and asked "Black star you like me on top?" she moved her hips a lil. Black star groaned louder "y-y-yes Crona I do!" This wasn't Crona's first time with a hard cock.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys I decided that If I start one I need to finish it so here's chapter 2 revised and im working on chapter 3 and then I start on my Christmas fan fics I already started one and have like 6 to go and school is killing me literally and what not. Friends falling apart and depression is kicking in sooo I don't know when ill post the next chapter please bare with me thanks read and review I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER but I do act and rp as her :D

Chapter 2

She decided to strip Black star. Black star looked wondering what she was doing. Crona put her finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. She lightly grasped Black stars cock her hand barely able to close around his cock. Black star smiled still trying to figure out what she was doing. Crona took her left index finger and her thumb spreading his precum over his sensitive head. Black star hissed through his teeth with a loud "Fuck!" Crona smiled and ran her tongue over his head and was reward with a "fuck Crona that feels good!" Crona wanted to taste his cum so badly. Crona looked at Black star and said "I want to taste you so bad black star. I want to I want to feel your hot sperm run down my throat." If it was even possible his cock grew harder. Black star just groaned and nearly came at the thought. "Crona" he moaned. As Crona looked up her beautiful lavender eyes full of lust. "I know you want to suck me off, but what about you? You've got to be soaking wet." Crona smiled and responded "Black star I am soaking wet, but I don't have any condoms and I'm pretty sure you don't either and black star I don't want any kids yet..." Black star nodded and replied "Me either Crona…" Crona put his head in her mouth sucking lightly. Black star closed his eyes and let Crona find her own rhythm. Crona sucked on his cock hard and had her own way of giving him a blow job. Black star loved the way she did it. Crona moved back up to his head and sucked gently running her tongue over it over and over. Black star kept moaning as it got louder and louder. Crona loved that sound. When she came up for air she looked up at him and asked "am I doing good black star?" she licked her lips and she nodded. Black star thought "fuck that's hot!" Crona went back to sucking Black stars cock and he ran his fingers through her shoulder length pink hair. "C-C-C-Crona imma cum soon!" Crona smirked and sucked harder, black star screamed her name and came. Crona swallowed it all. Black star smiled and said "fuck Crona that was hot! How did the cum of a god taste?" Crona giggled and replied "it's so good." Black star smiled and said "it's my turn to please you my sweet Crona" Crona blushed and thought about her lover Stein. She knew she need Black star to please her she nodded. Black star took a look at Crona and was debating on what to do with her. Crona looked at him s lil scared. Black star demanded "Come here Crona now!" She looked up with a smirk on her lips "oh we are playing that lil game Black star? In that case NO SIR!" Black star grabbed her hair pulling it and she whimpered. He bit her on the shoulder hard. "now do as your told or ill be much rougher then Raggy and I know what you do with him too…" Crona blushed a deep red "yes sir…" she replied Black star slapped her gently. Crona smiled and said "please sir may I have some more?" Black star just stared at Crona; he was shocked this isn't the shy lil Crona who called because of the storm. Crona was smirking and thought to herself "thank lord death that's Raggy's asleep and the others are out." Black star looked at Crona his hand still gripping her soft hair "what am I doing to her?" he thought to himself. "Crona." He stated "yea Black star?" she asked He just looked at her and asked "you're in to the kinky shit like this? Arent you?" Crona blushed "yea s-s-s-s-so? It makes me feel confident" "ok by the way I have a condom in my bag" black star said smirking. She blushed and said "go get it so we can getr started." Black star ran out, got it and came back. Her pulled her hair once more and she let out a loud moan. Black star got hard once again just at the sound of her moan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fuck Crona imma fuck you so good!" Black star hissed through his teeth. Crona got wetter at that and clenched her legs at that thought. Black star smiled and spread her legs. "Fuck Crona you're so wet" he said as he pushed two fingers in her slick wet heat and he was reward with a loud moan from her. Black star started pumping his fingers slowly as she moaned louder "fuck your tight too" he said. He pulled out his fingers and Crona whimpered wanting more. Black star chuckled and said "Crona I don't know if I'm going to fit all the way in you and taste yourself." Crona blushed and opened her mouth and Black star put his fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. He smiled his cock twitching at the sight. He couldn't handle it and said to her "Crona are you ready for me to fuck you hard?" She nodded and blushed "fuck me good Black star." A challenging tone in her voice. "Oh you know it Crona enough with the foreplay." She started dripping at those words and moaned at the thought. Black star straddled her, his cock at her entrance. "Ready Crona?" he asked. "Yes black star" she replied. He kissed her deeply as he pushed in her slowly. She closed her eyes feeling him enter her and moaned. Black star kissed her deeply and nipped her bottom lip and she let him in fighting for dominance. She broke the kiss as he thrusted all the way in her hard. "Oh fuck! Black star!" she moaned feeling him getting deeper. Black star bit her enough to draw her blood and smiling he lapped up the blood. She moaned even louder as he hit her sweet spot and by the look on her face he had hit it. He thrusted harder and harder. She just kept getting louder and he loved that sound. He bit her again and she knew she was going to need cover up tomorrow but she loved every bit of it. "Oh fuck Black star I'm going to cum." He responded "so am I Crona!" Black star thrusted one last time and came moaning her name. Crona came screaming his name. Together they found pure ecstasy in each other. Black star pulled out and took of the condom to see it had broken "FUCK!" he said softly. Crona looked up at him. "What's wrong black star?" she asked. "the condom broke… im sooooooo sorry Crona." Crona looked at him fear in her eyes and in her voice as well" p-p-p-p-please tell me your kidding black star." He just shook his head. "Fuck I'm soo sorry." "It's ok black star. I don't know what the black blood will do I mean I get my period but I don't know what the black blood will do to the baby if there is one. Now it's just the waiting game to see." Black star looked up at this shy pink haired girl and thought "she's not flipping out. Why?" and then he asked" You're not mad?" she shook her head and replied "not mad just worried is all." Black star looked up at her and said "I will always be here for you even if there's no baby." "But what about Tsubaki?" she asked. "Don't worry she's into Liz anyway." She smiled at that and thought "maybe becoming a mother won't be so bad after all." Black star pulled Crona to him and held her close saying go to sleep. Till be better tomorrow." For once she felt safe in her life and fell asleep in the arms of her lover thinking about the future that was in store for her.

A/N hey guys this is the final chapter keep reading my other soul eater fan fics to find out if crona is prego or not :P

Crona: what?! wht do you mean we have to wait to find out if im prego or not

Black star: yea what the hell the almighty black star wants to know if hes going to have a kid or not.

babybibee88: hehehehehehehehe just wait you guys.


End file.
